Screech Sniffs Socks
by FanSecondLife14
Summary: Screech's newest habit spreads on Zack and Slater.


**Looks like I got my hands on Saved By The Bell and slashed things up. Zack and Slater were pretty hot, but I used Screech to offset their hotness by worshipping the two hot guys. I don't know about you guys, but I would love to be Screech's position in this one!**

** Now, onto the fic!**

* * *

><p>Screech had always been on the weird side, but this was just too strange, even for his standards.<p>

"You're pulling my leg, Preppy," Slater dismissed Zack, before taking a swig from his water bottle. He had been suspicious the second Zack invited him over. If Slater had known he was just going to be hear a stupid fake story, he wouldn't have bothered coming.

"No, really. I know it sounds crazy but this is Screech we're talking about. Nothing's too out there for him. Just hear me out, okay?"

Zack could see it – the flicker of interest in Slater's eyes that his rival was trying so desperately to keep concealed. But Zack's vision was sharp when it came to putting his plans into motion. And now that he was positive of what he was working with, he was going to seize that fraction of intrigue and multiply it into something overwhelming.

* * *

><p>Mr. Belding had eyes in the back of his head. That was the only possible explanation for how he found out about Zack and Screech trying to sneak that possum into the cafeteria. Zack had a math test the period after lunch, and was hoping to get out of it because he hadn't studied. Unfortunately, he was getting too old for the faking sick bit, and he had used every excuse in the book from family illnesses, to personal issues, and weird things that he looked back on and wondered how any teacher could ever believe him. Now, his only way out was with a school-wide panic, and finding a rodent in the cafeteria would give him more than enough leeway to get out of class early.<p>

Well, that was the plan. But Screech lost track of the possum, which somehow made its way to Belding's office, where it decided to take a nap under his desk. The second Mr. Belding kicked off his shoes and felt something against his feet, he looked down and passed out. And when he regained consciousness, he called Zack and Screech into his office to announce their week long detention. Zack didn't even get a chance to argue. Mr. Belding knew them well enough to know that only they would be responsible for a possum in his school. So Zack bombed his test, and had a week's worth of detention to top it off.

The only bright side was that Mr. Randall, the teacher in charge of overseeing detention, was so absorbed in grading papers that Zack and Screech could sneak into the boys' bathroom and wait out the rest of the hour before showing up to the last couple minutes in time to leave.

They entered the stall farthest from the door, where Screech randomly asked Zack if he could sniff his socks. At first, Zack thought Screech was speaking in code or something but when he thought back to detention, ad remembered kicking off his sneakers to stretch out his toes, Zack remembered catching Screech's gaze a couple times. He had no idea what Screech wanted with his socks, but he had time to kill, so he agreed.

Whatever little apprehension he had melted away when Screech plopped his shoes off, and massaged his feet through his socks. His goofy friend was surprisingly good with his hands, pressing firmly against his soles, and rubbing each toe individually, like he wanted to make every inch of Zack's feet feel good. And it felt more than just good – amazing. It was like every nerve ending in his feet was shooting pleasure throughout the rest of his body. Stretched on the toilet, Zack leaned back and brought his hands behind his head.

Then Screech started sniffing his socks, and for the first time, Zack was speechless without being around a hot girl. They weren't just tentative sniffs. Screech had his face buried against the bottoms of Zack's feet, taking huge whiffs of his best friend's socks, then sighing like the best smell in the world was radiating from them.

Zack would never pass up an opportunity to be worshipped, and that was exactly what this felt like. Screech's appetite for his feet was insatiable, so strong that soon sniffing wasn't enough. A ragged sigh tore through Zack's throat when Screech started sucking on his toes through his socks.

This was the wildest and kinkiest sensation he had ever experienced. It was like his mind was sensation overload, and his whole body was responding just as favorably. Once Screech slipped his socks off, and started sucking on his bare feet, Zack didn't hesitate reaching down to grope his cock and balls through his jeans.

The more Screech unashamedly tongued his toes, the harder Zack got. Even though the friction from his jeans against his erection made his spine tingle, he was desperate for a more direct pleasure. He ripped his belt from his waist, yanked down the zipper of his jeans, and whipped out his five inch cock, running his tongue across his lips as he stroked from tip to base, over and over, while his toes curled against Screech's eager, wet tongue.

His eyes had fallen shut, too absorbed in the way Screech was salivating all over his feet, but they shot wide open when he felt a warm wet mouth around his cockhead. Zack looked down and saw Screech bobbing his head between his legs, a sight which made his dick throb even more wildly. Screech's throat muscles were contracting around his cock, giving the most fantastic melting sensation that had Zack's buts ready to pop.

Zack stretched his bare feet out, running them up and down Screech's legs, before bringing them right down to Screech's crotch. One foot rubbing against Screech's balls, and the other moving along the length of his jean-covered cock, Zack was trying to reciprocate at least a little of the pleasure his best friend's mouth was giving him. Because seconds later, Zack had his hands buried in Screech's curly hair, and was rapidly humping his best friend's mouth as he came.

It was one of the most mind-blowing orgasms of his life, his cock shooting rope after rope of hot thick seed into Screech's mouth, his nuts churning and aching as they continued to pump out Zack's big load.

Screech came almost right after, shuddering while Zack ground his feet against his crotch. Zack could feel his soles getting wet from the intensity of Screech's orgasm. His release had been so powerful that he felt a little lightheaded, but as he came down from his high, he looked down and saw Screech sucking on his feet again, lazily swiping his tongue along the gaps between his toes.

* * *

><p>Now, Slater was really wishing he hadn't accepted Zack's invitation to come over, because his six inch cock was undeniably hard, the outline of his cock and balls completely visible against the front of his jeans. How in the world had he gotten turned on from hearing about Screech ravenously sucking on Zack's toes and dick? His erection was embarrassingly painful, and even worse, Zack was grinning like he had won something.<p>

"Pretty cool story, huh? I see _someone's_ excited."

"Shut up, Preppy." Slater could feel his cheeks radiating with heat, but really hoped his blush wasn't as obvious to Zack.

"It's cool. I got hard too just from telling you." Slater looked down and sure enough, Zack's hard dick was visible through his jeans. He supposed he felt a little more comfortable knowing that he wasn't the only one with a boner, though the awkwardness of being hard with his friend rival was inevitable. "So, do you want Screech to do it to you, too?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Whatever you and Screech do in school bathrooms is none of my business. And besides, I'm not gay."

"Neither am I. I think Kelly can vouch that we both appreciate girls our fair share. But getting your toes sucked…I've never come so hard in my life. And even though most of the stuff that comes out of Screech's mouth makes no sense, he is amazing with his tongue. You already look like you're about to come in your pants just from hearing about it. What have you got to lose?"

There was a nagging voice in the back of Slater's head, assuring him that this wasn't a good idea, but his cock _was_ raging hard, and as much as he hated to admit it, that story was really hot. And if Zack could enjoy getting his toes sucked without being gay, then Slater supposed he could too.

"All right. I'll do it. But if things get too weird, I'm out."

"Trust me." Zack put his hand on Slater's shoulder and smiled. "Would I ever steer you wrong?"

* * *

><p>Stretched out on Zack's bed, Slater still couldn't believe he had let Zack talk him into this. The blond boy was lying next to him, his back propped up against some pillows, while Screech was at his feet, sliding off his sneakers, before he went to town on his best friend's socks. Well, at the very least, Slater now had proof that Zack hadn't been lying about Screech's foot fascination. The truth didn't make this moment any less weird, especially because his pants were already uncomfortably tight from watching Screech sniff Zack's socks in near fanatical worship.<p>

His breath hitched in his throat when Screech crawled over and began unlacing his shoes. And Slater let out a ragged sigh once Screech got his shoes off, and massaged his feet. He was still a little weirded out by the whole thing, but there was no denying that Screech was every bit good with his hands as Zack had said. The massage was strangely relaxing, allowing Slater to sink back against Zack's pillows. But when Screech started sucking on his toes, Slater bolted upright.

He caught that stupid smile on Zack's face, and he would have told him to knock it off, if it wasn't for the fact that he was now completely speechless. Screech was sucking on his toes without hesitation, working his mouth over Slater's socks, which were sweaty from walking around all day. He couldn't believe Screech could be so hooked on a smell like this, but he was working his mouth all over Slater's socked feet with a ravenous appetite that was making Slater rock hard.

Screech slipped off all four socks, and pressed Zack's left foot against Slater's right, allowing him to suck on both big toes at the same time. It was so wild that Slater couldn't stop the rest of his toes from curling in response. He probably should have felt more uncomfortable having this all unfold right next to Zack, but he was so absorbed in his own pleasure that it was easy so shut out all of the awkwardness that would have normally been weighing on him.

Zack pulled down his pants and underwear enough to expose his hard cock, and Slater felt his heart thundering against his chest. Getting his toes sucked was one thing, but having Screech suck him off – it was hard to deny that wasn't a little gay. But Screech was already licking his lips, and reaching for Slater's zipper. And instead of running away, Slater let it happen, sighing heavily when his six inch dick popped out.

He saw Zack pout a little. Slater couldn't resist smirking. His dick was bigger. Another one of their little competitions under his belt.

But his victory melted away when Slater took him into his mouth, all the way down to the base. Slater gripped Zack's sheets and bit his bottom lip almost hard enough to draw blood. He had never gone this far with a girl, and Screech's mouth was way realer and wetter than even his best fantasies. Then Zack reached down and grabbed his balls, which he totally didn't expect, and threw him into an even more frenzied pace as he humped Screech's mouth. He didn't know the protocol for this kind of thing, so he was zipping back and forth in his head whether or not it was okay to come in Screech's mouth.

Before he could make that decision, Screech pulled off his cock with a wet pop, and switched to bobbing his head between Zack's legs. The curly-haired boy had this down to a science, bringing one of his best friends right to the edge of orgasm, before moving to the other. He knew how to apply just enough pressure to their balls to have them churning, without making them throb in the fury of release. Slater felt like he was going crazy, and apparently, Zack felt the same way, because Screech took mercy on them and sucked them both off until they were coming undone at the seams, and their cocks were spurting huge loads of cum into his mouth.

Screech had finished Zack off first, and held the warm load in his mouth, so when he began bobbing his head between Slater's legs, the muscled jock could feel Zack's cum all around his dick, which was all the added stimulation to blow his own load, his cock pulsing rapidly as his nuts contracted from the intensity of his release.

Having his toes and cock sucked by one of his friends – another guy – and doing this all with Zack lying next to him. Slater didn't think he could be shocked any more. But then Slater pulled all his clothes off, turned around, shoved his butt high in the air and reached back to finger himself.

Even Zack seemed thrown by this new development, but didn't miss a bit in smiling and nudging Slater. Wasn't this taking things a little far? Slater had pictured his first time a lot differently, and not just with a girl. It was all so casual, Screech digging his middle finger into his pink pucker like it was nothing. Was this the extent of his desperation? If he was being honest, Slater couldn't imagine this moment happening for Screech any time soon. But being so awkward with girls had to had Screen constantly horny, and desperate for release. Maybe this was way of getting off.

A second finger joined the first, and Slater watched in fascination, his cock hardening almost instantly, and even starting to leak pre-cum. And when Screech withdrew his fingers, and reached back to spread his butt cheeks far apart in invitation, Slater was so turned out that he thought he might pass out from overheating.

He came embarrassingly quickly. All he had to do was slide his dick into the tight heat of Screech's butt, and his dick was pumping out rope after rope of cum.

"That was fast," Zack said. There was that smirk again. Slater just wanted to sink into himself, bury under the covers, do something so he wouldn't have to see that smug look on Zack's face. He couldn't believe that he had come so quickly, but Screech's hole just felt too good. He couldn't stand it.

Almost right after he pulled out of Screech, Zack pushed in, and it killed to see Zack thrusting away without popping his nuts in just a couple seconds like he had. Slater couldn't just sit back and let Zack think he won, so he dipped his fingers into his mouth, and reached down to slip his longest finger into Zack's butt.

"Slater! What are you doing?!" Zack grunted, but continued humping Screech, too caught up in the sensation of those cum-filled anal walls contracting around his cock to stop.

Slater tried to mimic Screech's earlier motions, moving his finger in circular motions, and digging it as deep as he could between Zack's butt cheeks. He was filled with a wild surge of power, watching Zack whimper and whine while still thrusting into Screech with rapid urgency.

After working Zack open with one finger, Slater pushed in a second, then put himself in position. Even after coming twice in such a short amount of time, his dick was more than ready to be buried in Zack's butt. He grinned as he parted the surprisingly muscular cheeks, and sank his six inches right down to the base.

The three of them were locked in a train, Zack and Slater's mismatched rhythms making the bed creak. It was like they were both trying to outdo the other, but with Zack sandwiched in the middle, and Slater assaulting his prostate with precision and accuracy, the jock clearly had the upper hand. And after coming that second time, Slater knew he would last a lot longer. He grabbed Zack's hips and pounded his friend's butt, using every bit of strength in his body to guide his rough thrusts. Zack was moaning like he had lost his mind, which was extremely satisfying for Slater.

Their orgasms were set off in a chain reaction, Screech screaming as he shot cum all over Zack's sheets. Feeling Screech's hole tightening around his cock while Slater pounded him from behind had Zack shooting his load in Screech's butt, and Slater fell into the throes of orgasm seconds later.

Lying on the bed, sweating like crazy, Slater watched Screech lick the sweat from his and Zack's toes. Slater hadn't believed Zack before, and even now it still felt kind of unbelievable, but now he was already planning how to catch Screech after wrestling practice, when his socks would be reeking sweat, and Screech's appetite would be even deeper than it had been today.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

** This probably isn't a very popular show for fanfics at this point, but for anyone who stumbles upon this, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
